Jealousy is an Ugly Trait
by inspirationmightstrikehard
Summary: Summary:Percy as a crush on his best friend, Annabeth, and she knows. She also knows that she doesn't feel the same way. Will Annabeth's feelings change when a new red headed girl, by the name of Rachel, takes an interest in Percy?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't updated 'Friends', because I'm extremely lazy. Yes, I know, stupid excuse, but it's true! Plus, when I tried to update 'Friends', something went wrong and, ****because I didn't save what I was already typing, everything just deleted. And being the lazy person I am, I didn't want to start all over again. So this should be a lesson to always save your work. Anyway, let's move on to this story. It's AU, and I'm not sure, yet, but the characters will be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Pjo.****  
**

**Summary: Percy as a crush on his best friend, Annabeth, and she knows. She also knows that she doesn't feel the same way. Will Annabeth's feelings change when a new red headed girl, by the name of Rachel, takes an interest in Percy?**

Annabeth's Point of view (1st person)

School was the last place I wanted to visit on that Monday morning. Which was strange, because I usually looked forward to school on Mondays. But today was different. Yesterday, I'd just found out that my best friend, since the age of nine, had a secret crush on me.

I had heard rumors about it, but those were rumors. I never paid attention to the them. But on Sunday, I found out that they were true.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the living room couch with my stepbrothers. They were watching some show called Adventure Time when my phone vibrated. The text read; Play the recording - Zoe _

_Attached to the text was a recording. I played it as my brothers looked over my shoulder to hear it too._

_I heard a panicking voice which I recognized as Percy's. _

_"Could you stop the rumors?" He whispered. _

_Zoe must have recorded this without him knowing._

_"What rumors?" An unfamiliar voice said innocently._

_"The ones about me liking Annabeth! It's not true." _

_"Really now?" The voice, which I assumed was a girl's, asked._

_"Well... I mean... Uh." Percy stuttered. The girl just laughed._

_"Okay, so maybe I do like her! That doesn't mean that I want her to know!" Percy said loudly._

_My face began to burn, and I replayed what Percy had just said. _

_"Okay, so maybe I do like her! That doesn't mean that I want her to know!"_

_"Okay, so maybe I do like her! That doesn't mean that I want her to know!"_

_"Okay, so maybe I do like her! That doesn't mean that I want he-"_

_Bobby grabbed the phone and turned it off. "We get it. Percy likes you." He said snickering. _

_Before I knew it, they were both running upstairs towards my parents's room, yelling 'Percy likes Annabeth.'_

Now I was at school, looking for Zoe. I made my way through the crowded hall of teenagers. I was so happy that it was my senior year, and that I'd be leaving this place soon.

Every single part of me wanted it to be a lie or some kind of joke, but I knew it wasn't. Percy was the best best friend you could ask for and him liking me was uncalled for. Its not that I thought dating would ruin our friendship just that I didn't like him back.

But everyone else thought I did. In fact, there was already a ship name called Pertabeth, Pelabent, Percabeth, (I'm not really sure) for us.

I spotted Zoe by her locker, and shoved my way to her.

"Is it true?" I asked her. She shut her locker and adjusted her binder.

"You heard it yourself. All it took was a little sneaking around." Then she smiled. "Let the Percabeth begin."

Oh, so it was called Percabeth. "No." I frowned. "There is no Percabeth. You know I don't like him."

She started walking towards her homeroom and I followed her. "Denial is just a bump on the Percabeth road. You'll admit it soon."

I frowned at the back of her head as she walked into room 432. "Hey Annabeth."

The voiced belonged to the last person I wanted to see. "Percy, not now." I looked over at his frowning face and walked past him to get to my locker. I knew he was right at my heels.

"What's wrong?" His voice was concerned. I sighed and took out my book and binders. I fished out my phone and looked for the recording.

"I heard this." I handed him my phone and played the recording. At first, he was confused, and then his face slowly turned red. Really red.

When it got to the part that Percy said he liked me, I paused the recording and took back my phone.

"Uh... ah..." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward gesture.

"It's fine. I mean we'll deal with it. Just don't avoid me for the rest of the year, okay?" I said and I was sure that I was blushing too. "It'll only make things awkward. Not that things aren't already. I mean I'm quite sure I'm rambling right now. And blushing. Am I blushing?"

Percy was laughing, and I was glad things were still the same. I was still embarrassed, and he was still making fun of me. Sometimes it was the other way around.

So what if he had a crush on me, it could be temporary, anyways. One week from now, he might just forget about his crush on me and we'll go back to being best friends.

What I didn't know was that one week from then was when Rachel Dare would come to Goode High School.

**Review if you'd like. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows and review. Thanks to the guest that reviewed! Constructive critiscm helps improve my writing, so don't be afraid to criticize. I'm not planning on updating 'Friends' anytime soon, though. Hope you like this chapter. This chapter introduces Annabeth's friends. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo or Random Awesome by Yuna.**

1 week later

Annabeth's Point of view (1st person)

There was a new student. How did I know? Well, one of my friends, Silena, told me during math class. Resulting in both of us getting after school detention for talking during class. The bad news, as if getting detention wasn't bad enough, was that detention was being held by my least favorite teacher, Mrs. Dodds. Lucky, right?

Anyway, the silent treatment I gave Silena lasted until lunch, when I gave up and asked her what she meant by 'new student'.

"Well, she is new here, and she is a student. She has red hair and green eyes. And she likes to paint, judging by her clothes." Silena responded.

"How do you know all that?" Percy asked. He was sitting across from me and my other best friend, Thalia.

Thalia Grace isn't goth, emo, or punk, but she liked the color black. Her attitude is rude and sarcastic and she hated being bossed around. The only thing we have in common was our constant use of sarcasm. Except for that, we're complete opposites.

Then there is Travis and Connor Stoll, who were the troublemakers. Katie, the plant lover, and her best friend, Juniper, the environmentalist. Travis has a crush on Katie to which she didn't return and Juniper and Grover are dating.

If I had to describe Grover Underwood with one word, I'd say shy in an adorable way. Don't get me wrong, we're just friends. He and Juniper started dating just a few days ago, although they both liked each other since summer. Grover is kind and has a shy personality. Although he could eat practically anything, he was the scrawniest boy in the group.

Juniper Oar is kind of like Grover except she was more confident. She would stand up for what she believed in whereas Grover would have to rethink it. Unless it was concerning the environment. Grover always stood up for anything connected to the environment.

Katie wasn't allowed to date, so that is part of why she always said no when Travis asked her out. Plus, she claimed that Travis was a ten year old male stuck in a seventeen year old teenager's body.

Then there is also Nico Di Angelo, who unlike Thalia, was emo. He always dressed in dark colors and grew out his bangs, so you could barely see his brown eyes. He was so quiet that one teacher once thought he was mute. A girl, Josie Tute, likes him but he refused to date or even interact with girls ever since his sister, Bianca, and mother, Maria, died in a car accident.

Then there is also my first best friend, Percy Jackson. He was the first real friend I'd ever made, and we've been friends for eight years now. He practically lived in water and was the school's best senior swimmer.

Also there is Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard's boyfriend, and Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez's girlfriend. Silena is a pretty girl. But to be honest, sometimes she went a bit overboard on the makeup. Beckendorf (we call him Beckendorf) was her boyfriend since summer, when he finally got the guts to ask her out.

Clarisse is probably the only girl in the group who could beat up Beckendorf. And Beckendorf was pretty strong. And although, if I tried, I could probably take Percy down, she could pin Percy to the ground in less than two minutes. So, you could say she was a tomboy.

And last, Zoe Nightshade. Not a lot say about her except that she has awesome hunting skills. Seriously, don't go anywhere near her when she is armed with an arrow and bow. She used to go hunting with her older sisters when she was younger, so that is how she got so good.

We were kind of a group, and we all usually sat together lunch. We weren't popular, just a group of extremely diverse people that got along surprisingly well.

"Because she's standing right there." Silena pointed to a teenage around our age who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the cafeteria with her lunch tray, probably looking for a seat.

Silena was right, she has frizzy red hair, green eyes, and was covered in paint. Seriously. People gave her curious and confused looks. Percy raised up his hands and signaled for for the girl to come over.

I watched as her eyes lit up, and she smiled, walking over to our table. I frowned at Percy, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waving for her to seat with us." He answered back. No duh, I thought.

I was about to say something when she set her tray down beside Percy, "Hi."

Everyone said Hi and Hey and I just looked at her. "Hello. I'm Annabeth."

"Rachel." Her red curls bounced as she sat down next to Percy. "Thanks for letting me sit here. It was getting pretty awkward."

"No problem." Percy smiled. Most people in the cafeteria just shrugged and went back to their lunch.

Thalia spoke up, "I'm Thalia, this is Percy, Connor and Travis-" She stopped. "Check your wallet."

"Why?"

"Just check it." Thalia said.

Everyone watched as Rachel's hands reached out to take out her wallet from her front pocket. A confused look spread across Rachel's face. "What the? I had it right here."

Thalia smirked and pointed to the Stolls, "Give it back, Stolls."

We snickered at Rachel's shocked face as Connor handed over her wallet.

"You're going to have to get use to that." Katie smiled at her.

"So, where are you from?" Beckendorf questioned.

"Around here. I was homeschooled."

Percy stared at her as if trying to figure something out as everyone asked her more questions.

"Well, I'm finishing my introductions. That's Nico, Beckendorf-" Thalia paused. "His name is actually Charles but we call him Beckendorf."

"I'm Katie and this is Juniper. Grover is right here and Annabeth, and that's Zoe. There is Clarisse and Chris. They are dating. And lastly, Silena. She's obsessed with gossip." Katie wrapped up.

Silena's smiled, "It's true."

"Hey, you look familiar." Percy said to Rachel.

"Me?"

"You were...on something. Don't know what, though." Percy snapped his fingers repeatedly trying to remember.

"Oh." She laughed lightly. "My dad is Mr. Dare and we were once on the weekly newspaper. We had to take a family picture so maybe that's were you've seen me."

Percy freezed as if a lightbulb had went off in his brain. "Yeah."

Clarisse seemed surprised. "Wait, your dad is Mr. Dare. One of the richest business men in NYC?"

Rachel looked away blushing, and Clarisse scoffed, "I always expect the Dares's kid to be snobby and stuck up. Turns out you're not that bad."

I was shocked because Clarisse wasn't really the type to socialize. In fact, she barely considered Percy an acquaintance much less a friend.

After a while, we all got caught up in our own conversations. Connor and Travis talked about a new prank they were planning. Juniper, Grover and Thalia argued about something to do with Kung Fu Panda. Silena reapplied her makeup while Beckendorf watched her. Clarisse and Chris flirted with each other and Zoe listened to music on her headphones. Percy played twenty questions with Rachel and I just ate my lunch.

At the end of lunch everyone considered Rachel as a part of the group.

**That was a corny ending. Good thing I like corn... Get it?...I'm so lame.㈶0**

**I was too lazy to proofread so ignore the mistakes. Still haven't gotten a beta because I'm not sure how this whole beta thing works and how I can get one. Can anyone PM or explain it down in the reviews? Thanks in advance.**

**And yes, there is no tratie, yet. Not sure if there should be tratie. I'm not a big fan of Thalico but if you'd like Thalico in this story then I'll add Thalico. If not Nico will be forever single. Or forever 21. **

**Wow, I'm in a quoting mood. (Not sure if that was a quote)**

**For all my readers, here's a question. Actually two questions. What's your favorite song? What's your favorite band? **

**My favorite song would be Random Awesome by Yuna. In my opinion, Yuna is an underrated artist.**

**My favorite band would be a tie between Morning Parade and OneRepublic. **

**I also think Morning Parade is an underrated band. Go check out their song Alienation.**

**So review down below your answers or PM me your answers or just completely ignore this. **

**I'm so hungry! (Unrelated much?)**

**Thanks for reading.**

** I just read the quoting part of my A/N and realized that I'm extremely weird. You know what they say... embrace your weirdness.**


	3. Chapter 3

This whole fan fiction is dedicated to/he owns it too

* * *

_**ALLAH (S.W.T) **_

* * *

(I forgot to add that in the other chapters)"Hey" Rachel said as she walked up to Annabeth locker. Annabeth shut her locker, "Hey."

"So, do you mind if I tutor Percy after school." Annabeth shrugged. She sometimes did, but if Rachel wanted to, she decided to not object.

"Sure." Rachel smiled and said by before walking away. Annabeth headed to her class. She walked into the room, and sat at the closest desk to the door. A few more students walked in before the teacher, Mrs. Dodds, walked in. Mrs. Dodds was the math teacher that was disliked by some students.

Not just because the students didn't like math, but because she gave them a lot of homework."Students, today we might learn." Mrs. Dodds. Annabeth soon started to take notes, and on her third bullet, a rolled up paper ball flew past her face and onto her desk.

She cautiously opened it and read the message under her breath,"Nerd."She looked back to see Percy snickering, and she threw the ball back to him.

"Annabeth, why are you throwing paper balls?" Mrs. Dodds asked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3/::::::;;()$/-/($&(-

Annabeth ignored the apology Percy gave her when the bell rang. She walked to her locker, and took out her backpack. Percy was getting a small case of the silent treatment. Zoe walked beside Annabeth has she headed out the school."I have detention after school."

Zoe snickered. "Percy told me." Annabeth nudged her with her elbow.

"Not funny." She frowned, "Rachel is tutoring him today." They walked out the doors, and made there way down the stairs.

"Rachel" Zoe said with an eye roll.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"Can't you see? She likes Percy, and she's ruining percabeth."Zoe said. Annabeth rolled her eyes as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Even if she did like Percy, it's not that bad of a thing, because then Percy won't like me anymore."

Zoe groaned, "You must have some type of feelings for Percy."

"I do," She answered, "and they're all platonic feelings."

-/-/- :/()& $)))

"So, x times p is 14, so if p is 2, what's x?" Rachel asked.

Percy scratched his head and fiddled with his pencil,"I'm not sure, can I have a hint?"

"mrs. Dodds won't give you a hint on a math test. Come'on fifth graders can solve this."

Percy frowned, and leaned back in the chair. The ticking clock was driving him crazy, and the librarian behind him sorting out books wasn't helping him at that moment either."I don't know."

"What times 7 is 14." Rachel said. Percy leaned forward and pulled on Rachel's curl.

Suddenly, he let his hand drop,"I know,2." Rachel wrote his answer down for him.

"You have to pick up your game. You're not as dumb as you think. You can think, you just give up easily, and assume that you can't." Rachel said.

Percy groaned,"But it's hard because I'm slow."

Rachel laughed a bit,"It's fine, you might get there."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Guess what I got." Percy said, excited."Guess."

Annabeth closed her locker."What?"

"I got an 82. Do you know what that is? That's like a b."

Annabeth frowned. Whenever she tutored him usually only got around a 72."That's.."

Percy squealed, and then covered his mouth,"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited." Annabeth forced a smile, and gave him a hug. He returned it, and then walked away.

Percy went into his first class, and when he spotted Rachel, he gave her a hug. Rachel giggled as he lifted her a bit, and spun her around. He let her down and returned to his seat. Rachel sat beside him,"What'd you get?"

"82." Percy smiled a bit.

Zoe was behind them and she sighed. She looked over at Silena, who was sitting next to her,"Did you see that? That was adorable."

Silena said, "I already have a ship name, percahel."

Zoe looked over at her,"I'm not sure if I like perachel. I still like percabeth."

"But look at that. It's obvious that Rachel as a crush on him, and Percy seems like he might feel the same way. With percabeth, it's just unrequited." Silena argued.

"I don't know. It's just Percy and Annabeth have known each other longer. Whatever."

Mrs. Dodds walked in, and began the lesson.

For readers:Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just no inspiration. Now, if you'd review, I'd like to know which you like better, percabeth or perachel. To be honest, its a tie between the two for me.


End file.
